Tuan tak bernama
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Pengamatan tersembunyi. Gadis yang tak berani mengucapkan cintanya. Dan cinta pertamanya yang merupakan tetangga depan rumah sendiri. Bukankah kata cinta tak ada dalam kamusmu? Lantas bisakah kau jelaskan untaian kata bersajak di dalam buku diari itu? Bisakah?/Poetry&Romance/Oneshoot/Mind to RnR ?


**Tuan tak bernama**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated** : **T**

**Pairing** : **Ino Y**

**Genre** : **Poetry &amp; Romance**

Warning : First poetry fic

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

_Mataku telah dibutakan olehmu_

_Ragaku selalu terpaku karenamu_

_Mencipta replika dirimu dalam bening optik_

_Bagai manekin aku tak mampu berkutik_

**_..._**

_Aku selalu ingin bersua denganmu_

_Berharap kau memanggil nama kecilku_

_Mengubah asa menjadi nyata, yang semula semu_

**_..._**

_Malam demi malam terlewati_

_Bersamaan diriku yang terus merajut mimpi_

_Menggunakan benang emas menusuk dada_

_Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya_

**_..._**

_Di sini… aku terus melahirkan kata_

_Berharap kau akan menjadi belahan jiwa_

_Dengan raut datar, dapatkah kau membacanya?_

_Di seberang sana dari tempatku berada?_

**_..._**

_Di antara hujaman rinai hujan…_

_Di antara kabut pengharapan…_

_Kulabuhkan asa padamu,_

_Wahai, kaum Adam_

**_..._**

_Kau tahu dengan apa aku merajutnya?_

_Dengan benang emas tak kasat mata_

**_..._**

_Tapi kau tetap di sana…_

_Tanpa perubahan dan selaksa cinta_

_Bolehkah aku berhenti berharap?_

_Atau tetap bertahan dengan benang yang kian menipis?_

**_..._**

_Andai kau tahu apa isi dari tiap bait doaku_

_Andai kau tahu senandung asa senantiasa kubisikkan_

_Andai kau tahu berapa kali aku menderai air mata_

_Dan andai kau tahu padamu ingin kuceritakan semua_

**_..._**

_Bukankah pengharapan ada batasnya?_

_Bukankah aku juga manusia yang fana?_

**_..._**

_Di satu sisi aku akan semakin menyakiti hati_

_Di sisi lain belum ada sosok lain menemani_

_Terjebak dalam labirin_

_Begini rupanya dirayapi kebimbangan_

**_..._**

_Tapi aku menyadari_

_Aku menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati_

**_..._**

_Meski logika merayuku dengan sebuah labuhan_

_Meski semua impian bagai khayalan_

_Kucoba untuk tetap mencinta_

_Dengan tetap menyisakan sebersit harap bersama_

**_..._**

_Cinta tak kenal logika…_

_Bukankah begitu, tuan tak bernama?_

* * *

Kulirik sejenak rangkaian kata yang kuciptakan, sebelum kututup lembar buku harian.

Hah… tersenyum aku membacanya.

Bukan apa-apa. Dulu aku selalu berkata bahwa cinta tak ada dalam kamusku.

Tapi apa nyatanya?

Kuedarkan pandanganku menembus kaca jendela. Gerimis terlihat memenuhi udara. Menimbulkan riak air di tanah berlumpur.

Meski derai hujan menghalangi, namun aku masih dapat melihat dia di sana. Dengan sebuah payung di tangan kanan, ia menuntun anjing peliharaannya memasuki rumah.

Kini senyum yang lebih tulus kuberikan lagi padanya. Biarlah tetap begini. Aku di sini, dia di sana. Aku memerhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Tapi apa dia memerhatikanku juga?

Tersadar aku kala dia mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dengan segera kumasukkan diari berbalut kain flanel ke dalam laci. Dia punya aktivitas, begitu pun aku.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Namun tak beberapa lama tatkala aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Tanpa paksaan, kududuk melipat kedua kaki. Memejamkan mata, melipat kedua tangan, hampir saja hal ini terlupakan.

"Bapa, terima kasih atas berkat yang kau berikan sepanjang hari ini. Atas nafas kehidupan, makanan yang dapat kami nikmati, dan semuanya dari pagi hingga saat ini. Kuingin beristirahat saat ini, kiranya kau jagai dan lindungilah. Dan semoga aku masih dapat menikmati curahan berkatmu keesokan harinya.

Bapa… aku juga ingin berdoa untuknya. Kiranya Engkau senantiasa melindunginya. Bantu dia dalam setiap aktivitasnya serta senantiasa beri dia kesehatan.

Terima kasih bapa. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Amin…"

Kuberikan senyum terakhirku padanya untuk hari ini lalu berbisik, "_Oyasuminasai_."

Wahai hujan, sampaikanlah rasaku.

Sampaikanlah senandung cintaku, Wahai dinginnya malam.

Sampaikan padanya, bahwa aku menyayanginya.

Sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

A/N :

**Entahlah, saat buat fic ini benar-benar tak ada ide. Dan sialnya, semua file berisi lanjutan ff ber-chapterku dan ide-ide cerita MENDADAK TERHAPUS#capslockmenggila#**

**Benar-benar sempat terdiam lama meratapi nasib. Jadi, ini ff merupakan pesanan dari Rilan Wijaya yang terus menagihku. Bagi penghuni grup Innocently Inocent, aku sempat mengirim cuplikan cerita untuk ultah Ino. Karena semua file berisi cerita terhapus, cerita untuk ultah Ino itu juga terhapus. Padahal tinggal sepertiga lagi. Huhuhuu… **

**Jadi kuputuskan juga ini fic untuk si kunoichi blonde aka Ino Yamanaka.**

**Happy B'day, Ino #telatwoy#**

**Baiklah, silahkan meninggalkan jejak tentang ff ini di kolom review. Tumpahkan saja semua uneg-uneg, kesan, pesan, dan flame juga boleh deh. Dan untuk ff yang sudah kuberi cuplikannya itu, akan kubuat dilain waktu. Konbanwa, minna-san. Jaa...  
**


End file.
